


Complete Me

by sunandsana



Series: Afire Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: Jaemin knew it was dumb. It didn’t help that Renjun had called him an idiot about 7 times before he left their hotel room but he couldn’t care less at this point.
Relationships: Son Youngjae | Eric/Na Jaemin
Series: Afire Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This ship is completely random, no thought put into it but after I started writing I couldn’t stop👀 Please look forward to future fics with these two!
> 
> (P.S - pretend COVID doesn’t exist)

Jaemin knew it was dumb. It didn’t help that Renjun had called him an idiot about 7 times before he left their hotel room, but he couldn’t care less at this point. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in 3 months and there was no way he was going to miss his chance to spend time with him. The 2 had been dating for 8 months and this was the first time they had to deal with not seeing each other for such a long stretch of time. If that meant he had to sneak out and break some rules, then so be it. Plus, it was only 8 pm which meant he had at least 2 hours before he absolutely needed to be asleep. 

He looked over his shoulder one last time to make sure the coast was clear, he couldn't risk getting caught. Glancing at his phone to make sure the room number was correct, he knocked just hard enough to be heard. 

Jaemin didn’t have to wait long before the door to the room was opened just slightly. 

“Jaemin-ah?” A hoarse voice called out. The door was opened wider to reveal a work out looking Hyunjae. 

“Ah, sorry Jaehyun hyung. I didn’t mean to bother you, I was hoping Eric was still awake so I could speak to him for a second.” Jaemin spoke softly. 

The older nodded and gestured for him to come in. “Yeah he’s awake, in the bathroom though, so that’s why I opened the door instead. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you. I didn’t know you guys were in the same hotel as us.” 

Jaemin nodded slightly as he sat down in an empty chair, pulling his bucket hat up in order to see the other better. 

“Yeah, I think I mentioned it to Eric. It’s only the Dream members here though so it’s easier to miss us.” He offered a chuckle, aware of how ridiculous the number of members in their group was getting. 

“That’s likely. I thought we were a big group but you guys are on another level.” Jaehyun giggled. 

“You’re telling me.” 

The door to the bathroom opened just then, revealing Eric who was still drying his hands with a small hotel towel. He looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and paused his actions. 

Jaemin grinned at him cheekily. “Hey baby.” 

The towel was forgotten as Eric threw it in favor of jumping towards his boyfriend. The hug felt like coming home. Eric shoved his face in the others neck as Jaemin securely wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. 

“You asshole! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

Jaemin playfully scoffed. “I don’t see you in 6 months and the first thing you do is call me an asshole? I’m hurt, Eric.” 

A punch to the shoulder was the response he got, something he expected. “You’re always so melodramatic.” 

A gasp echoed in the nearly silent room. Jaemin turned towards Jaehyun, “Hyung, can you believe him?” 

“Sadly I can Jaemin. He’s a brat, what can I say?” The older said, playing along in teasing his group member. 

“Stoppp.” Eric whined, a cute blush spreading across his face. “I’m not a brat.” 

“You’re my brat though.” 

Eric rolled his eyes but the small smile on his face gave away his happiness. “Seriously though, what are you doing here babe?” 

“Actually, I was hoping to steal you away for an hour or 2, to walk around and stuff.” He lowered his voice, “I’ve really missed you so I thought this could be like a cute impromptu date.” 

Eric looked distressed, “I would, but I’m not sure if I can.” 

Jaemin pouted and was about to respond when a voice butt into the conversation. 

“I think you should Eric-ah. I’ll cover for you if manager hyung comes, which I doubt he will. Just as long as Jaemin promises to get you back by 10 pm.” 

“I’ll even make sure he’s back by 9:30 if you want.” Jaemin rushed out. 

Eric looked between the 2 of them, Jaehyun’s calm expression and Jaemin’s eager puppy eyes. A sigh escaped his mouth when he realized he had no reason to decline, just as eager as his boyfriend to actually spend some time together after months of only communicating through texts and video calls. 

“Alright. Let me change into something more appropriate and we can head out. I owe you one Jaehyun hyung.” 

Jaehyun waved his hand dismissively and turned back towards his phone. 

20 minutes later, Jaemin and Eric were walking out of the hotel in matching bucket hats and face masks. Jaemin specifically chose this time since it was dark enough for regular people to not recognize them and also late enough on a weekday that most people were at home anyway. 

Regardless, New York City was beautiful as they walked through the streets to Central Park, fingers brushing every so often. They spoke about everything and nothing, catching up on all the details that hadn’t been shared through their phones. They reached a patch of grass that was basically deserted and laid down together. 

“Do you ever think that we could’ve had a normal relationship if we weren’t idols?” Eric questioned as he looked up at the stars. 

Jaemin startled out of his own thoughts and turned onto his side to admire his boyfriend. “That would suggest that we would’ve met even if we hadn't become idols.” 

“I think we would’ve met no matter what.” The younger spoke with such conviction that Jaemin would’ve had to be a fool to not agree. 

“I think so, too. We're inevitable, aren’t we?” 

It was Eric’s turn to look at him with intrigue. “How so?” 

“Well, how often is it that people in this industry meet someone who just gets them wholeheartedly? From what I’ve seen, not often. We’re special.” 

A moment of silence elapsed, both of the young men staring at each other with too much love to put into words. 

“I guess you’re right. I’ve never thought of it that way.” 

“Of course I'm right baby. They don’t call me a genius for nothing.” 

A laugh exploded from the blonde. “No one calls you that.” 

“Jisung called me that once.” 

“Poor Jisung, he was probably fed up with you doing aegyo again.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? My aegyo is superior to everyone else’s.” 

“Hmm, keep thinking that.” Eric teased him. “I prefer sexy guys, so I guess this relationship isn’t meant to work out.” 

An arm wrapped around his waist and suddenly he was laying on his back under Jaemin. 

“You want sexy? I’ll give you sexy.” 

Eric giggles were interrupted by a sudden press of lips against his. He sighed against the others mouth and brought his arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling his weight down. Jaemin nipped at his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open to slip his tongue in gently. If there was anything Jaeein was good at other than being an amazing rapper and dancer, it was kissing. His kisses were intoxicating to the point that they prevented Eric from possibly thinking of anything else. Eric had been hooked the first time they kissed and like any drug addiction, he always came back for more. 

Jaemin pulled back after a few moments for a breath. “How’s that for sexy?” 

“Pretty good. Might have to try again to make sure it wasn’t a one off, you know?” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes but gladly planted another one on his lips. A few minutes of making out later, Eric was the one to pull away. 

“We should get some pizza.” 

“Of course you would think about food when I’m attempting to seduce you.” 

“Seduce me? In the middle of a public park? You are a nuisance to society Na Jaemin.” 

“I wasn’t a nuisance when I shoved my tong-“ he was cut off with a quick peck. 

“I’m serious, let’s go get some pizza. The guys forced me to eat Korean food earlier and I’ve been craving New York pizza since we arrived.” 

Jaemin agreed and promptly opened up trusty naver maps to locate the closest pizza shop. The walk there took them less than 10 minutes and they were greeted loudly by the workers as they entered. A few people milled around but they were mainly people in their mid 30’s so they didn’t fear being recognized. 

Eric stepped up to order and Jaemin admired how quickly the other was able to switch between Korean and English, to ask Jaemin what he wanted and then relaying the information to the cashier. 

They sat down as they waited for the food, making small talk. 

“You know, it’s quite hot when you speak English.” 

“You’re so annoying.” Eric laughed. “Do you think it’s hot when anyone speaks English? Should I be worried about Mark hyung stealing you from me?” 

“No ones stealing me away from you. I love you too much to let that happen.” 

Eric, who had been messing around and taking pictures of Jaemin while they waited, paused at the others' words. Jaemin was seemingly unaware of his slip up and looked at him weirdly. 

“What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” 

“You love me?” He chose not to beat around the bush. 

The slightly older boy finally understood and paused as well. A blush immediately took over his face and he was about to try and explain himself when their food was placed in front of them. Eric broke out of his shock to quickly thank the worker before turning right back to interrogate his boyfriend. 

“You really love me? This better not be a joke.” Eric said. 

Jaemin decided to just own up to his words. “Of course I love you Eric. There’s no one in this world I'd rather be with than you.” 

A rogue tear fell down his face, surprising both himself and his counterpart. “I love you too you idiot.” Eric managed to get out, laughing at how ridiculous this was. The two of them were in New York for kcon, at a random pizza shop while sneaking out of their hotel to have a date and this is when they decided to declare their love. Seems fitting for them, their relationship was never what one could consider normal. 

“Why is it that you always resort to name calling?” Jaemin joked to break the tension. 

“It’s my love language, deal with it.” He stuck his tongue out and proceeded to eat his pizza before it got cold. 

Jaemin laughed at how cute he was and proceeded to do the same. They were done quickly and decided to start heading back. Eric left a large tip and they began the 30 minute walk back to the hotel. Eric glanced at his phone and was happy to note that it was only 9:15 meaning they had plenty of time. 

This time they were holding as they walked back, feeling slightly reckless after their confessions. They discussed their groups upcoming schedules. Eric was pleased to note that they had a few overlapping breaks and schedules. 

“Oh that reminds me. Can you please steal that one outfit from your “Reveal” promotions? The one with the velvet Dior shirt? I need to see you in that in person. You should’ve seen me the day the photos came out. I’m sure Jeno was this close to knocking me out just to get me to stop talking about your arms.” 

Eric chuckled, having seen a bit of said freak out from videos Renjun had sent him secretly. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Eric nodded as they made it to their hotel. 

The ride in the elevator was silent, the kind of silence that occurred when both parties were content to just enjoy their time with one another.

Jaemin, like the gentleman he was, walked Eric back to his room. 

“I guess this is it. Maybe we’ll be lucky and see each other backstage tomorrow.” Jaemin spoke, unwilling to let go of the blonde’s hand. 

Eric leaned against the door and pulled his boyfriend closed. Their eyes met as their lips stayed mere millimeters apart. 

“Don’t be so sad. I’ll make sure to find you tomorrow. I think you’re gonna like my outfit.” Eric whispered as he teasingly bit his bottom lip. 

Jaemin nearly went cross eyed following the movement and a slight growl escaped his mouth. 

“You, Son Youngjae, are an absolute menace.” Jaemin rasped. He quickly closed the distance between the two in a searing kiss. They got carried away for a few minutes, desperate to make the moment last.

Eric pulled away in an attempt to seem responsible. “You should seriously go. I don’t want your manager to catch you out. I know how strict they are with your curfew when you’re abroad.” 

“I know, I know,” Jaemin whispered. He leaned to peck the others lips once but it soon turned into multiple before a shove caused him to move away. 

Eric kept his hand up between them and smiled slightly at him. “I’m serious, you have like 6 minutes to get back to your floor.” 

Jaemin raised his hands up in surrender. “Fine, I’ll go. Just know it’s not willingly.” 

Eric huffed out a laugh and watched him walk away backwards. Before he could make it to the end of the hall where the elevator was, he called his name out loudly enough for him to hear. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you Nana.” Eric spoke calmly but his eyes betrayed the depth of emotion he was feeling. 

Jaemin smiled broadly, eyes crinkling in that cute way he always did. “I love you too baby. More than you could ever imagine.” 

With one last wave, Jaemin got onto the elevator leaving behind a love struck Eric. 

“Damn.” He shuddered to himself. “I’m gonna marry that man.”


End file.
